Road Trip
by jackienhyde
Summary: Jackie and Hyde are heading down to Florida to visit Pam!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jackie Burkhart, the princess of Point Place lay atop of her pink bed writing thoughtfully in her journal. "Dear diary, I got a postcard in the mail today and guess what? Mom is in Miami! Can you believe it? I hardly can! She even invited Steven and I to visit her! I am super excited! I've already gone on a shopping spree to the mall in Kenosha because they have more stores. I bought new swimsuits, coverups, flip flops, and best of all, it gave me the excuse to buy Steven some nicer clothes. Pamela Burkhart has high standards, just like me, and I know this trip will go perfectly if I can get Steven out of those ratty jeans and dirty t-shirts. Ahh! We leave in a week. I'm going to talk to Steven about it tonight! Yay, Miami!"

That night, Jackie went over to the Forman house for dinner. While Kitty was making dinner, Jackie kept her company in the kitchen and the guys watched the Packers game in the family room.

"Okay, Mrs. Forman, I have to talk to you about something and not only is it super exciting, it's also super important."

"Oh no, sweetie, are you pregnant? Oh my god, Steven! Red's going to kill him!" she wailed, the suddenly she perked up, "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"No, no. I am not pregnant. My mom's in Florida for the summer and she's asked me and Steven to visit her!" Jackie rolled her eyes. Ever since Kitty learnt that she had menopause, the only things on her mind were grandbabies. "I haven't told Steven yet. I'm worried he won't want to go. He doesn't get along very well with my mom."

"Well, Jackie, Steven doesn't know how to talk to adults because," she cautiously glanced around the room. After confirming that Hyde was still in the other room, she spoke again. "Because he doesn't have any parents. And he never learned how to meet his girlfriend's parents. I am sure he would love to go with you though. Red may seem like a grump, but believe me, when it comes to the things he loves, he's a big softie. That's just how Steven is with you." The older woman let out her signature laugh as Jackie smiled to herself. Even if Steven didn't want to see Pam, he would have a very hard time turning down a week of seeing Jackie wearing nothing but bikinis.

After dinner, the young couple made their way down to the basement which was luckily free of the rest of the usual occupants. Eric had dragged Donna to the Point Place Comic Con and Fez was with Kelso at the Hub trying to pick up girls. Hyde took his spot on his usual chair while Jackie opted for the couch instead of perching on his lap.

"Steven, guess what?" Jackie asked with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Jackie, if you signed me up for dancing lessons again, I'm putting you on relationship probation for a month." Relationship probation was their form of timeout. Whenever Jackie would drag him on anything frilly, like ballroom dancing classes, she was prohibited from doing so again for however long the probation lasted. Likewise, if he tried taking her to any rock concerts or other activities she thought were dirty, he would be put on probation.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "No, Steven. My mom is back in America! We're going to Florida to visit her!"

"We're going to Florida? Pam decides to come back, won't come home to see her only daughter, and refuses to go somewhere cool, like California or Colorado."

"Steeeeeven, it's Florida! Tan skin, swimsuits, and it will all be paid for by whichever rich sap my mom is shacking up with."

"Fine, I'll go, but only for the swimsuits. And I'm playing Zeppelin."

"Steven, I've told you already," the shrill, small brunette whined from the couch. "She referred to you as 'the dirty bum I hang around' and instructed you to take a shower before coming. You will not give her the satisfaction of you playing Zeppelin"

"Dirty bum?" he smirked. "A week of annoying Pam with Zeppelin, circles, and dating her daughter, this could be fun."

Jackie got up from the couch and moved over to sit on his lap. "Okay, you will NOT be playing Led Zeppelin which we are in Florida. It's Florida! Dancing music only," she said bossily while removing his signature shades.

"I don't dance." Jackie rolled her eyes and pouted dramatically. "Alright, fine. I'll make you a deal, when Zeppelin plays, I'll dance." She smiled brightly and gave her puddin' pop a quick kiss.

"Great, now let's go pack. I've already bought you some nice clothes to bring, but I will let you bring some t-shirts and your favorite, dirtiest pair of jeans."

"Whatever," he shrugged while putting his sunglasses back on. He tapped her leg and she stood up. "C'mon," he said while heading to his room, "I know you've mentally picked out which shirts already."

Clapping her hands, she gladly skipped over to his room and took a seat cross legged on his cot. He moved over to the crate he kept his shirts in and began to hold them up for Jackie's approval. After selecting a couple of shirts and two pairs of jeans, they laid down together on the cot.

"So will we be sleeping together in Florida?" he smirked. Jackie gave him a quick hit on wrist and frowned.

"My mom isn't exactly the strictest of parents, but I don't think she'll be drunk enough to send her daughter off to a hotel room with a dirty bum."

"Don't act like you don't want to," he whispered while pressing up against her. She turned over so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"It. Would. Be. Nice," she murmured between small kisses. "Even if we're in separate rooms, we can sneak out to be together. It's hotter that way," she purred.

"I like the way you think, doll. When do we leave?" She jumped up from her comfortable spot on the bed.

"Oh my god! Steven, we leave tomorrow. I have to go finish packing. Do you have everything you need?" Laughing, he shook his head and sat up.

"Whatever, " he shrugged.

"Okay, Steven, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9 am." Noting the the glare of disgust on his face about the thought of being awake before noon, she compromised. "Fine. We can leave at 11, but this means we're going to have to spend the night in a hotel. I know I'm beautiful, but Jackie Burkhart does not sleep in cars! Even the Burkharts need their beauty sleep." With a final peck on the lips, she exited the tiny room. He laid back down on the cot and tried to figure out if the Camino would have enough room for the extravagant amount of clothes and makeup Jackie would bring for a week in Florida. Rolling onto his side, he decided it didn't matter. Jackie could bring as many swimsuits as she wanted. With the sweet thought of Jackie in a bikini, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hyde awoke to find three people standing over his bed, looking very crowded in his small room. Jackie stood with her hand on her hips and an eyebrow raised. Beside her, Kitty stood weeping into her hands. An angry Red Forman stood behind the two women. "Wake up, dumbass."

"Steven, we were supposed to leave at 11. Do you know what time it is? It is 12:30! We're going to have to spend the night in Kentucky, Steven, Kentucky!"

"My baby boy is leaving me," Kitty wailed. "Do you what kind of people live in Florida? They're a bunch of drunks and loose, loose women! Is that what you want to be around? Didn't we provide you with a nice home here in Point Place?" Hyde sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"We'll leave in 15 minutes, and it's only for a week Mrs. Forman." Jackie turned out of the room and went to wait elsewhere.

"I get to choose the music for the first hour," she called as she headed upstairs.

"C'mon, Kitty, I'll make you bourbon and water and you can take a nap. The kids will call you every night," Red glared.

"Of course, every night," Hyde quickly agreed. "And we'll bring you back a souvenir."

"A souvenir!" she clapped. "Oh my, Red. It's from Florida. It's going to be glamourous," she laughed while Red led her out of the room. Finally alone in his room, Hyde got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. After brushing his teeth, he trudged up stairs. An hour of ABBA and Barry White was the stuff of his nightmares. Jackie was sitting at the kitchen table inspecting her new manicure which she had gotten just for the vacation.

"Steven, did you see my new nail color? It's a hard color to pull off. See when girls like Laurie get their nails done in hot pink, they look slutty. Or when Donna paints her giant man fingernails, a color like this would clash with her hair. When I do it though, my nails look perfect, and this color will totally pop with my tan!" She giggled to herself and walked over to give Steven a kiss. "Baby, let's go. My bags are outside the car, I bought some film from my housekeeper, and tons of cassette tapes! I brought all of my disco music and I grabbed some of your dirty cassettes too. It's going to be great," she squealed.

Putting his arms around her waist, he gave her a light kiss on the forehead which widened the smile on her face. "I'm gonna put the bags in the car. Try to sneak some of Red's beer into a cooler while he's distracted with Kitty." One passionate kiss and a few minutes later, Hyde went out to load the five bags of clothes, shoes, makeup, and whatever else Jackie had deemed necessary for their trip. Jackie staggered out of the house holding a large cooler. He cheeks were a rosy pink due to her excitement.

"Puddin' pop, I got a whole case of beer in here. God, it's like I'm good at everything," she said smugly while dropping the cooler down with a thud. "Now, we have to leave soon before Red has to make Kitty another cocktail. The first one only makes her angrier, but the second one usually subdues her." The small brunette hopped into the passenger side of the Camino and popped in a cassette. _That's the Way(I Like It) by KC and the Sunshine Band_ began to play and Jackie began to bop her head and sing along, "Oh, that's the way, uh huh uh huh, I like it, uh huh, uh huh," she cooed. Rolling his eyes, Hyde got behind the wheel and pulled out of the driveway. This was going to be a long hour.

"After this hour are we switching over to a Led Zeppelin tape?" he asked as he pulled into the gas station in Kenosha.

"Baby, I made us a tape which has my music and your music on it. Isn't that great? We'll both get to hear songs which make us happy. Ooh, and you'll get to hear me talking and singing. Hey, that makes both of happy too!" Turning up the stereo, she sang again. "When you whisper sweet in my ear, you turn me on, turn me on." Hyde was taken aback by his own reaction to the disco loving cheerleader singing in his car. He was expecting to be revolted, but upon seeing how joyful and at peace she looked in this moment, he couldn't help but smile. They understood each other, despite their major differences. This crappy music made her happy, and over the course of their relationship, Hyde had learned that seeing her happy made him happy. She was smiling at him from the car with a lovesick smile from ear to ear.

When he got back into the car, Jackie cuddle up against him. An hour into the drive, the pair is driving through Des Plaines, Illinois. _Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin_ is now playing through the speakers and Hyde is nodding along to the music. "Steven, I need to use the bathroom. And I'm getting hungry," she whined. Pulling off of 294, he began looking around for a place that his doll could use the bathroom and grab something to eat without causing her to whine even more. The only thing that glittered for Jackie was gold and diamonds; if Robert plant had wrote this song about Jackie it would be about the stairs of a church on her wedding day. Hyde snapped out of it, wedding day? He can't let Jackie's crazy ideas for the future ruin Zeppelin for him. He quickly turned into a McDonald's parking lot.

"Alright, doll. While you go to the bathroom, I'm gonna grab us a couple of cheeseburgers. I'll even eat your fries for you." She smiled because he remember that she hated greasy food and he was being really sweet right now trying to make her happy.

However, she stepped out of the car with a shriek. "Ewwww, Steven, there's a pile of puke on the ground! This place is disgusting. Get back in the car, I can't eat here!" He groaned and got back into the car. Another exit up the highway, he tried again. He pulled into a 7/11 parking lot and went inside to make sure that the bathrooms were semi-clean. He came back to find the car doors locked while Jackie was crouched on the floor as if she were hiding.

"Jackie, this place is clean. I'll even guard the door for you if it would make you feel safer." She unlocked the car door and got out with a humph.

"You are soooo going to pay for this." She marched into the gas station. "Alright, perv, if anyone, and I mean anyone, walks over towards those bathrooms, you are going to tell them to wait, here, at the front of the store until I walk out. Do you understand me?" The teen behind the register looked bewildered as he stuttered back a response. Hyde walked in to relieve the boy of the tiny terror of his girlfriend. "Except him. Because he is going to guard the bathroom door, in case you are incapable of doing as I say." With that, Jackie turned on her heel and marched into the bathroom.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry about her. She can come across as snobby and mean sometimes." The boy looked up at him and nodded. Hyde had clearly done nothing to calm his nerves. Hyde couldn't even blame him. Jackie was demanding and spoiled which led to there being hell to pay when people didn't meet her outrageous expectations. He shuddered at the thought of their last fight over him not punching the guy at Six Flags for flirting with her. He crossed over to stand by the bathroom door. When she emerged out of the bathroom, she was satisfied to find that it was still just the two of them and the cashier in the store.

"Steven, let's grab our lunch from here. There is no way we will find another place in this dump which will meet my drastically lowered standards." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and dashed through the aisles finding her junk food of choice. She walked up to the cash register with Oreo's, Pop Rocks, and a loaf of Wonder Bread. Hyde followed her with a jar of peanut butter, a jar of marshmallow fluff, a six pack of Tab, and a box of Twinkies. He couldn't help but smirk at her dual personas. Just 20 minutes ago, she was against french fries and now she was well on her way to becoming the Junk Food Queen of Illinois. She paid for their food and the two headed back to the car, hand in hand.

After getting comfortable in the car, Jackie made them two sandwiches and opened a can of Tab for each of them. "I have a surprise for you," she cooed. Reaching into her bag, she revealed a small, shakily rolled joint and a lighter.

"Jackie, you're like the best cook ever. This sandwich is amazing."

"I can't believe it! A meal I'm good at making. Don't forget about dessert," she said while feeding Steven a twinkie.

"Hey, man, did I ever tell you about the car that runs on water? It's a car, but it runs on water!"

"We could be driving to Florida in a car that runs on water? That would be perfect because Florida is right by the ocean! We could fill up right there."

"It's a car which runs on-" he was cut off with a kiss. Jackie slid onto his lap so that she was now straddling him. A tap on the window caught their attention.

"I'm going to have to ask you not to do that here," the scrawny boy from inside said shakily. "Your windows are getting all fogged up and this car reeks. Please leave or I'm going to have to call the cops." With a pout Jackie moved off of his lap and onto the passenger seat by the window. Hyde stepped on the gas and hightailed it out of the 7/11 at the mention of police interfering with his circle and sexy time with Jackie. _American Pie by Don McLean_ was playing as the high, horny couple continued on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three hours later, Hyde once again pulled off of the interstate. It had begun to get dark out and his doll had been asleep on his shoulder for the past hour. They needed to find somewhere to stay for the night. Indianapolis was his best option to prevent Jackie from throwing a tantrum. Better yet, Leo's cousin Theo had built a motel just off of the interstate and would probably let them stay for free. "Jacks," he said while gently shaking her shoulder, "we're gonna spend the night in Indianapolis is that okay?"

"Indianapolis? We barely drove four hours today. It's going to take us a week to get to Florida!" However, her frown quickly turned into a smile. "Okay, sweetie, but let's stay somewhere nice! Do you think they have any five star hotels here?" He laughed, she could change moods so quickly. She was going to raise hell once she saw the motel he was bringing her to. She changed the stereo so that it was playing _Dancing Queen by ABBA._ Hell, he thought, he might as well let her have this song before they arrived.

A few miles off of the highway, the young attractive couple arrived at the High Life Resort. Jackie raised an eyebrow, "Steven? I meant somewhere nice. This looks like a place you'd go with that dirty, old hippy you like so much."

Chuckling he replied, "Theo built this place. Not only can we stay for free, I bet I can get him to give us the best room."

"Do you think he'll give us the honeymoon suite? Steven, we have to stay in the honeymoon suite. It would be a dream come true of mine. But we are not going here on our honeymoon! We can go to Hawaii! Or Paris!" She began to ramble on about their wedding an honeymoon plans. Finally, he interrupted her.

"Jackie, can we go inside and get a room before you get turned on by the imaginary heart shaped bed we're gonna do it on?"

She gave him a quick hit on the chest with a gasp which morphed into a sly smirk. "C'mon, baby, I wanna do it on the heart shaped bed." She climbed out of the Camino and straightened her skirt which had ridden up during the long car ride. Hyde's jeans had grown uncomfortably tight as he grabbed the two smallest bags in the car. Her one night bag was three times the size of the only bag he had brought. Once little Hyde had calmed down, he followed Jackie into the lobby.

Shortly after entering the door, he could hear her chastising the second employee of the day. "I want the nicest suite you have! What do you mean they're all the same? I want the honeymoon suite and I want to speak to your supervisor. Now!"

Quickly he ran up to the desk, "Hey, man, wait Theo? I didn't know that you worked here," he exclaimed as the two stoners greeted each other. "I knew you built the place but this is way cooler, man."

"Steven, he says that they don't even have a honeymoon suite, how can you own a hotel and not have a honeymoon suite? Can't we go somewhere more romantic?" she pouted. He swung his arm around her and turned back to Theo.

"Man, you know that one room with the heart shaped bed and the red bedspread and pink pillows? You usually give it to a girl in white poofy dress? She's always dragging some poor sap around with her?"

"Oh, yeah, man. The loud room. It'll be perfect for you and loud girl. She's really mouthy. Here's the key, man." Hyde's mind was running, he had to subdue Jackie before she realized that being called loud girl was an insult.

He was too late. "I'll let you know that my mouth is in perfect proportion to the rest of my face! You're even worse than the other dirty, old hippie. At least he respects me and gives me free film because it shuts me up!" Theo shared a glance with Hyde and the two men rearranged the chairs in the lobby to form a circle while Jackie ran out to get the Oreos and Twinkies.

Jackie was perched on Hyde's lap on a large, yellow arm chair. The pair was chowing on the pack of Oreos and they were halfway through the container.

"This is easily the nicest hotel I've ever been to, man."

"You know, I think Barry Manilow stayed here once. There were pictures of the lobby in cosmo. I didn't read what it said though, there was so much smoke I thought the place just burnt down." She shoved another Oreo into her mouth while giggling. "Smoke! I bet he was doing this. Steven, we're just like Barry Manilow. That's so cool!" She curled up so that her head was on his shoulder.

"She's a hell of a lot less annoying now, man," Theo said with a look of disbelief on his face. "Even more so for you, you know, cause she's on your lap, man. Your legs are never gonna get cold again." The two men exchanged snacks.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Theo. She's going to complain about it for the rest of the night, but thanks, man." Theo nodded understandingly.

"Of course, a friend of Leo's a friend of mine. Me and Leo are cousins man, that's like family! We're like brothers but not as close. Just like family, man." The bell on the front desk rang and the trio's eyes grew wide.

"Steven, we cannot go to jail right now! We have to go to Florida! I want to get tan," she pouted as he tapped her hip so she would stand up.

"It's alright, doll. Theo can handle it. The sign outside says the place was foreclosed on anyway. It's probably some dumb high school kid trying to buy some- Leo! Hey, man, is this where you've been?" Hyde rushed over to see his former boss and Jackie sat back down on the armchair and began fiddling with their room key.

"Hey, you're Hyde, man. What are you doing here?" the old hippie drawled.

"I could ask you the same thing, man. Where have you been?"

"No. Where have you been?" The buddies began to laugh and reminisce about their old times working together, selling film and at the Fotohut. Eventually, Jackie got fed up with their antics and marched over to her man's side.

"Puddin' pop, let's go back to our room now," she purred with a sexy smile creeping onto her face. She put her small hand on his large, muscular thigh. "I wanna see the bed," she whispered into his ear. Hyde quickly scooped up their luggage and grabbed her hand.

"Leo, man, we're gonna have to catch up another time. Hey, Theo, where's this room, number 7?" Without waiting for a response, the older man whisked his girlfriend away to the honeymoon suite. Before they could make it to their room, Jackie had pressed her small, little body up against his.

"The idea of being in a honeymoon suite with you makes me so hot, baby," she murmured against his lips and began to place kisses along his neck.

"Let's get to the bed, doll, the big, red, heart shaped bed." His mind was racing with imaginations of her creamy, porcelain skin in contrast with the red, silk sheets on the bed. For once, he was extremely grateful that Jackie loved weddings so much. He'd let her dress him a baby pink dress if she would let him plan their honeymoon activities. She could even choose the place, they wouldn't be leaving the room anyway.

He nibbled on the edge of her ear and drew her towards their room. After throwing their luggage haphazardly into the room, she jumped up so her legs were around her waist and he laid her down on the bed for a night of naughty romance.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I have been seriously horrible about updating this story. However, I think I have finally figured out how I want the rest of it to play out. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they are incredibly encouraging. I really appreciate them!**

Chapter Four

Jackie Burkhart always woke up early. She always had so much to do in the mornings. Hot rollers, makeup, taking a shower, choosing the perfect outfit, and accessorizing. The whole process took her almost two hours. This morning, however, she awoke without the usual rush she had grown accustomed to feeling. Steven was so nice and warm with this arm wrapped around her; while they slept, their fingers had intertwined. Steven could be as gruff and "zen" as he wanted, but she knew how he felt about her. Just this once, she decided to stay in bed.

On the other hand, Hyde couldn't be bothered to get out of bed before noon, no matter what. Yet, there he was, lying awake at 7 a.m. watching the petite girl he was laying with stir. All of his zen was thrown out the window when it came to her. Upon feeling her begin to wake up, he internally groaned, knowing that the bathroom was going to be occupied from now until it was time to hit the road again. But instead of shooting up, taking off, and talking at breakneck speeds, she simply turned over to face him and went back to sleep.

Something worked with the two of them, an unknown force, had put them together. They completed each other in a way. Hyde placed a kiss on her forehead before falling back asleep.

"Steven, Steven, ugh, Steven, wake up!"

Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up. His girlfriend was sitting on the dresser in their room with her legs crossed at the knee rolling her eyes. "You're ready?" he mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. She still looked fine to him, but it was a rare sight for Jacqueline Burkhart to wander out into public without a full face of makeup on.

"Yes, Steven. I went with a natural look today because I don't want all of the sex crazed hillbillies in the south to freak out over seeing such a beautiful woman. We're going to spend the night in Nashville, Steven. We could try out that weird dancing Mrs. Forman's always talking about." With that, she hopped off of the dresser.

"Oh, don't worry about me, doll. I'll just carry all five of your bags to the car. Just sit there and look pretty," Hyde said through gritted teeth.

In the front seat of the Camino, Jackie frowned oblivious to what he meant. "Steven, I need a new nail file. If I keep using this one, my hands are going to start looking like Donna's!"

Shaking his head, he got into the car, wondering how he had ended up driving 20 hours to Florida with the seemingly shallow girl he called his girlfriend. She continued to chatter about her best friend the lumberjack and the makeover she would be giving Donna once she got back from Florida. Soon the conversation turned to how she was going to be the prettiest girl on the beach. After another half an hour of rambling, Jackie had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Jackie had been asleep for almost three hours when the young couple had pulled into Nashville. "Jacks, wake up, it's time for lunch."

Eyelids fluttering, she pressed a small kiss onto his cheek. Then her eyes flew open and she was out of the car and rifling through her bag filled with shoes.

"Steven, you're never going to believe it. I packed the perfect outfit for this!" She held up a pair of brown cowboy boots and began going through another one of her many bags.

"I bought these boots and had my nanny scuff them up so that they would totally fit in with the south! And," she squealed while holding up a pair of Daisy Duke's and a plaid shirt which had to be Donna's, "I bought these shorts. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Jackie, those look like something which Eric's slutty sister, Laurie, would wear,' but Jackie Burkhart only dresses in the most fashionable items, and in Tennessee, that means a slutty, lumberjack hybrid."

She skipped off to find a place to change into her Tennessee outfit. Leaning against his precious car, Hyde closed his eyes, remembering the day she had bought him the pair of boots which he was wearing.

It was during the phase of her obsession with him. She was still Kelso's annoying girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, to him at the time. Some goody two-shoes cheerleader who had never dealt with anything serious in her precious life. He wasn't sure when things had changed between them.

This was one of the things that was never talked about between the two of them. The kiss on Mount Hump was the first time that he had thought about her in a way other than a benign cyst.

He knew the kiss had meant something to her that night, but they had both denied it. Hyde knew his reason for denying it, he knew she would go running back to Kelso. That doofus always brought problems for their relationship. He pulled his sunglasses off of his face and hooked them on his shirt collar to snap himself out of the rabbit hole he was bound to fall into.

The new slutty, lumberjack hybrid of his girlfriend strutted up the street. Her large shirt which he had definitively decided had to have been stolen from Donna was tied up into one of her signature "sexy knots."

"Puddin' pop, the only food to eat here is something called bee-bee-queue. I don't even know what that is. Oh my god, Steven, it's probably why everyone here is so much fatter than my slight frame."

"C'mon, I'm starving and whatever you don't eat, I'll finish it." They were seated at a window booth, requested by Jackie to watch the horrible, fat fashion show taking place on the streets. Hyde had slipped the poor host a ten dollar bill as an apology for her casually insulting behavior.

Back in the car, Jackie was surrounded by takeout boxes filled with pork, cornbread, and baked beans. "I can't believe the restaurant gave us all of this food for free. I knew it was a good idea to put my hair into those pigtail braids."

"Jackie, they gave us the food for free because you spit your sweet tea out onto our waiter."

"How was I supposed to know that he was giving us fat water to drink? That much sugar will make me fat and cause me to breakout. I knew being this beautiful was going to become a curse at some point. This is why I don't like the south."

"You made the manager cry." Hyde smirked because that was kinda badass. Jackie was her own kind of zen, she was selfish and narcissistic which gave her the wicked ability to burn others nonchalantly.

Crap, now he was thinking about teaching her zen for the first time. It was amazing how long it took for her to get the hang of it, seeing as she already didn't care about a majority of things going on around her.

They decided to drive to Atlanta and spend the night there instead of staying in Nashville all afternoon. After all, it was only another couple of hours. Taking a deep breath, Hyde decided to take the leap and talk about something that had been plaguing him for almost a year. "Jackie, can we talk about something? Why didn't we get together on Veteran's day?"

 **A/N Kinda a cliffhanger, don't hate me! I think there will be two chapters left in the story. I'm planning on ending it once they arrive at Pam's house in Miami, hence, the title, road trip. I should have another chapter posted within the week. I will also begin another story soom, a That 70's show AU taking place at UW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N It's another chapter! I was going to wait to post this one, but I had this written so here you go. Read the note at the bottom to hear more about the end of this fic and the beginning of my next one.**

Chapter Five

"Why didn't we get together on Veteran's day?" For once, Jackie was silent. Steven never wanted to talk about anything. These words began to echo around her head until she spoke like a true zen master.

"I don't know." There were so many reasons why they hadn't gotten together. "I guess we just weren't ready to be together yet."

"Did you want to get together? I need to come clean about something, I lied when you asked if I had felt anything. I guess, I just want to know if you were actually feeling something too." This was the side of Hyde that only came out whenever the two of them were alone. The walls came down, his zen had flown out the window, and he was almost childlike, desperate for approval.

"Steven, of course I felt something. I felt the same thing when we kissed during The Price is Right during the summer." Jackie was slightly taken aback by what he was asking. She had never really understood why she had suddenly turned meek after their kiss. Jackie Burkhart was not meek.

This was what worked with their relationship. Together, the two of them were able to be their true selves.

"Jackie, I'm going to tell you why I said that I didn't feel anything. And then, you're going to tell me why you denied your feelings about me. After that, you're going to start running your mouth about whatever cheerleader drama is going on, or the swimsuit fashion in Florida, or some other type of crap that I have begun to like to hear you talk about, okay?"

"No, no, no, Steven, I said no first. It's only fair that I go first now." She took a deep breath to compose her thoughts before she began to speak in a much softer tone than before. "I was so scared that after everything, me following you around, trying to make you jealous with Chip, even our date, that you still wouldn't like me back. You don't fall in love, and I couldn't be turned down again. First, Michael had to replace me with every cheap skank in all of Point Place, and then Chip only wanted to sleep with me, and if you turned me down too, I just don't think that I could have handled it without turning to some pathetic loser, like Fez!"

Tears had started to well up in her eyes, but she continued to explain her feelings that night. "I just didn't want to be the stupid cheerleader with a schoolgirl crush on a guy that she never had a chance with. Especially a guy like you, someone who hated everything about me." Doe eyes looked up at Hyde while she anxiously awaited his response.

"Okay, Jackie, I don't like to talk about my feelings very much. Actually, I don't like to talk about them at all, but this has been bothering me since we first kissed over the summer. So, here it goes."

As if mimicking her actions from earlier, Hyde took a deep breath. "I said no because you did. I was going to ask you out, man. But then you go 'Huh' and I wasn't so sure about that idea anymore. I couldn't read you as well back then. It wasn't like how it is now. Now, I understand what you mean every time you roll your eyes when I try to explain the car that runs on water to you. It's a car that runs on water, man."

"Steven, you're getting sidetracked." The tears in her eyes had morphed into happy tears listening to his confession. This was the closest thing to a love letter that Steven was ever going to give to her, until their wedding vows of course, she thought with a smirk.

"Oh, right. I just wanted to tell you that I've liked you since then. You were too good for the pretty boy moron when you were an annoying cheerleader, Jacks. I just needed to get that off of my chest, y'know."

"Seven, you love me! That's what you wanted to tell me. You don't have to say it, Steven because I know exactly what you mean. It's just like our date. You're thinking how this beautiful girl, who completely understands you, except guess what? You know that you're worthy of love now! And it's all because of me! You're so lucky to have gotten together with me because Gross Edna should not be your idea of love."

Throughout his speech, Jackie had scooted closer to him so that their hips were touching. With one hand on the steering wheel, his other had was intertwined with both of Jackie's while resting on her lap. She was laying her head on his strong shoulder again and he took his eyes of the interstate for a split second to lay a kiss upon her forehead.

Both members of the party of love in the small truck, allowed their minds to wander in their current state of nostalgic bliss. A small montage of their relationship together played through their minds.

The ski trip at her parents cabin. One of many times which he had comforted her when she cried.

Their first prom. The pale purple dress she had worn. He was so cute when he had decided to match her dress. Her corsage which Mrs. Forman had helped him pick out. The magnificent updo she had been wearing when Hyde had first began to realize that she was pretty for an underclassman.

Halloween and the infamous Beulah incident. The little pixie tried to kick his ass. Not to mention, Kelso bolted whenever he had gotten scared. A real man would've protected her. He would've protected her.

Kelso cheating on Jackie. She was pretty damn oblivious. He had given her hint after hint to catch Michael in the act. She was bossy and shallow, but she didn't deserve to be cheated on. Not by Kelso, not by anyone.

When she turned to him for comfort after breaking up with the moron. She was pretty damn cute while trying to buy his love. At least he got a meal and a decent pair of boots out of it.

The Dojo of Coolness. Her bitchiness and zen didn't mix together nearly as well as he had expected them to. Then she beat up Laurie. That was pretty awesome. She couldn't hold her own in the circle though, totally not zen.

Their date on Veteran's day and the spark that had ignited a fire between them. A fire which should have been used to light up some film. The very film that he got himself arrested over. It boosted his reputation though.

The never ending battle between Kelso and math. In a stunning showdown. Hyde was able to burn his friend and help out Jackie. What a burn.

All of the small events and details leading up to what they had now. One summer of making out and secrets. Her father being arrested for bribery which led to the first time he gave a girl a real present, he shaved his beard for her. Annette and other Kelso caused incidents, like the nurse. Luckily, the pretty boy brought them back together.

They pulled up to the hotel with their montage of memories still moving rapidly along in their heads. With a kiss goodnight, both Hyde and Jackie went to sleep with sweet memories of the Christmas dance, bonding over their drunk mothers and jailbird fathers, and their private circles.

 **A/N This chapter got surprisingly sappy. I've been rewatching season five recently. I have one chapter left, the final haul from Atlanta to Miami. I think that I'm going to end up posting the first chapter of my next fic before ending this one. I've dealt with some serious writer's block with this story and I think starting another one could possibly help me finally finish it.**


End file.
